mag_wstapienie_by_anfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Verbenae
VERBENAE Werbeny wywodzą się z europejskich tradycji przedchrześcijańskich i oporu wobec zorganizowanej monoteistycznej religii oraz wszelkich nurtów, próbujących ograniczyć czy wręcz zakazać praktykowania tradycyjnych form wierzeń i magii. Stowarzyszenie Starej Wiary było pierwszą próbą zorganizowania europejskich pogańskich magów. Werbeny widziane są współcześnie jako główna siła stawiająca w dawnej Europie opór wobec tendencji autorytarnych, monoteistycznych i patriarchalnych. Nie jest to niezgodne z prawdą. W opozycji do panowania chrześcijaństwa z jednej, a uporządkowanej, naukowej magii z drugiej strony – oraz do wyraźnej dominacji mężczyzn – Verbenae utworzyły dość luźną organizację i przyciągały przede wszystkim kobiety, powołując się też na kobiece autorytety i bóstwa. W XX wieku, pod wpływem narastających wśród śpiących ruchów feministycznych i neopogańskich obraz Werbeny jako wiedźmy umocnił się. Tradycja nie ma z tym najmniejszego problemu, przeciwnie, wykorzystuje ten wizerunek, choć od początki XXI wieku widać coraz częstsze dyskusje na temat tego, jak zaszkodził on możliwej inkluzywności tradycji. Wedłóg Werben pierwszymi Przebudzonymi istotami, nie magami w dzisiejszym rozumieniu tego słowa, były istoty określane jako Wyck. Mieli śmiertelne ciała i pierwotnego ducha oraz moc nieporównywalną z niczym, co dostępne jest współczesnym magom. Byli bogami. Kształtowali pierwotny świat. Jedną z nich była Lilith, dość powszechnie (choć nie wszystkie Werbeny uznają jej istnienie) uważana za pierwszą maginię, pierwszą nauczycielkę ludzkości, prawdziwą bohaterkę kulturową. Powołując się na Lilith, Verbenae dowodzą, że są w istocie pierwszą z tradycji. Oczywiście zdania są podzielone co do tego, na ile wszystkie historie o Lilith są prawdziwe. Mimo, że Werbeny przyznają, że Matka ma mroczne aspekty, większość z nich woli na temat części tych aspektów taktycznie milczeć. Kolejną generacją magów byli Aeduna. Mniej potężni, kontynuowali pracę swoich poprzedników, ucząc ludzi i tworząc podwaliny pod paradygmaty. To Aeduna stworzyli zalążki tego, co potem stało się pierwszymi Tradycjami: Mówcami Marzeń i Kultem Ekstazy. Czy istoty określane nieformalnie mianem Motyli zaliczają się do Aeduna? Werbeny powiedziałyby, że tak, ale prawdę mówiąc chyba bliżej im do Wyck. Verbenae a Zakon Hermesa: W Zakonie Hermesa były dwie grupy, które wedle dzisiejszych standardów lepiej pasowałyby do Verbenae: Dom Diedne, wywodzący się z celtyckich tradycji druidycznych, zniszczony w 9 wieku po oskarżeniach o infernalizm (w rzeczywistości te oskarżenia były zasłoną dymną której Tremere użyli żeby ukryć własne eksperymenty). W Zakonie chodzą plotki, że niedobitki domu Diedne przetrwały: owszem, kilku magów zostało przyjętych do Werben i miało duży wpływ na ukształtowanie się Ogrodników Drzewa. Zakon nie bada tych plotek, dla świętego spokoju. Dom Bjornaer, wywodzący się od germańskich i skandynawskich zmiennokształtnych. Założycielka domu popadła w konflikt z grupą praktykującą tego rodzaju przemiany (nie wiadomo dokładnie, o co chodziło, Werbeny spekulują, że kobieta znana współcześnie jako Bjornaer, od nazwy domu, mogła nie pasować do męskiego Cechu berserkerów. Zakon nie ma zdania i nie bada problemu). Dom Bjornaer także nie przetrwał problemów jakie nowoutworzony Zakon przechodził w 9 wieku. Nie czekali jednak na zniszczenie: odeszli. Ich dołączenie do Stowarzyszenia Starej Wiary jest już udokumentowane. Tradycje Bjornaer ukształtowały nurty w obrębie Ogrodników Drzewa i Tkaczy Życia, wiele współcześnie używanych rot zmiennokształtności opracowano na podstawie zaklęć używanych przez Bjornaer. Werbeny nie uważają, że zawdzięczają coś Zakonowi. Przeciwnie: widzą i Diedne, i Bjornaer jako ofiary ich własnej pomyłki, ale przede wszystkim represji w obrębie Zakonu. Gdyby Werbeny wiedziały więcej o hermetycznym Domu Merinita, też uważałyby, że powinno się go przeciągnąć do nich – i że upadek tego domu jest właśnie efektem niedopasowania a samo jego istnienie owocem polityki „bierzemy wszystkich” szkodliwej dla Zakonu i podporządkowanych w ten sposób magów. Verbenae a Mówcy Marzeń Różnica między Werbenami a Mówcami Marzeń jest niewielka, a granica bywa bardzo płynna. Choć podstawową różnicą jest koncentracja na duchach i umbrze u Mówców Marzeń oraz na świecie materialnym i żywych organizmach u Werben, paradygmaty obu Tradycji zazębiają się… bardzo. Obie Tradycje wywodzą się z „tradycyjnych” religii, które w pewnym momencie musiały bronić się przed zniszczeniem. Werbeny są jednak Europocentryczne. Mówcy Marzeń zostali zaś stworzeni z magów pozaeuropejskich: z obu Ameryk, Afryki, potem Australii i wysp Pacyfiku, nielicznych grup azjatyckich. Pochodzenie liczyło się bardziej, niż rzeczywisty paradygmat, co ostatecznie wpłynęło mocno na relacje między oboma Tradycjami. Owszem, Mówcy Marzeń i Verbenae są często sojusznikami (przede wszystkim kiedy w grę wchodzi obrona tradycyjnych stylów życia), ale równocześnie w XX i XXI wieku pojawiły się między tradycjami napięcia. Linie sporu są bez większego znaczenia dla pozostałych Tradycji, ale ważne dla Werben i Mówców Marzeń. Kto przynależy do której tradycji? Jakie są granice paradygmatu? Czy Werbeny powinny otworzyć się na religie nieeuropejskie? Czy przyjmowanie do Werben szamanów z tradycji Europejskich nie jest krokiem za daleko? Czy wsparcie, jakie Werbeny okazywały Mówcom Marzeń nie jest zbyt naznaczone protekcjonalizmem? Verbenae a Technokracja To wydaje się nieoczekiwane, ale tak, Werbeny mają także korzenie w tradycji, z której wywodzi się też Konwencja Progenitorów. Krąg Kozjański (ang. Cosian Circle. Nazwa od greckiej wyspy Kos) założony przez greckich lekarzy związanych z Hipokratesem (albo samego Hipokratesa), gromadził wszystkich, którzy chcieli zgłębiać tajniki życia i uzdrawiania. Wedle Werben do rozłamu doszło, kiedy okazało się, że część Kozjan praktykuje okrutne eksperymenty na żywych istotach: zwierzętach i istotach rozumnych. Ci, którzy byli przeciwni takim praktykom, opuścili krąg, który, stulecia potem, jako Krąg Hipokratesa dołączył do Zakonu Rozumu, by w końcu przekształcić się w Progenitorów. Jednak pierwotne idee Kozjan są przez Verbenae uważane za godne pochwały, a naukowa medycyna nie jest zawsze odrzucana w całości. FRAKCJE Werbeny mają cztery frakcje. Czasem w ich obrębie istnieją pomniejsze grupy, ale nie mają one takiego znaczenia na polu całej tradycji. Często są powiązane z lokalnymi kultami i grupami wyznaniowymi. Cztery frakcje wiązane są z czterema Esencjami, czterema porami roku, czterema stronami świata czy czterema żywiołami. Mimo powiązania z Esencjami, mag z Verbenae niekoniecznie będzie należeć do tej frakcji, która pasuje do jego esencji. Ogrodnicy Drzewa Konserwatyści i tradycjonaliści, wywodzący się ze starych europejskich religii. To oni spędzili stulecia, chroniąc dawną wiarę, przechowując mity, pieśni i opowieści. Przez stulecia oni właśnie byli głównym nurtem tradycji. Ogrodnicy są bardzo ekskluzywistyczni. Trzymają się starych linii krwi i w jakiś sposób przez stulecia naprawdę udawało im się utrzymywać rody, w których przebudzenia zdarzały się wyjątkowo często. Wierzyli – i nadal wierzą – że magia jest czymś co znajduje się we krwi. Verbenae nie powinni przyjmować przypadkowych sierot, a pilnować dawnych dróg i ich czystości. Ta obsesja na punkcie czystości okazała się tym, co zgubiło Ogrodników Drzewa. Pierwsza połowa XX wieku, rodzące się nacjonalizmy oraz rasistowskie neopogaństwo powiązane z niemieckim nazizmem wydały się niektórym spośród nich doskonałą drogą. Choć wygodnie jest mówić o Nephandi i infernalistach, większość magów, którzy popadli Trzecią Rzeszę nie była spaczona. I najwięcej wśród nich było Werben. Ogrodnicy Drzewa skompromitowali się. Przez lata jedynym, co utrzymywało ich dawną pozycję, była Nightshade, choć i ona nie kryła potępienia dla tego, w jaką stronę skręciła część tradycji. Pewnych skłonności nigdy nie dało się wykorzenić. Europejskie ruchy neopogańskie i rodzimowiercze nie pozbyły się w całości obsesji czystości krwi i skłonności rasistowskich, patriarchalnych i homofobicznych: te skłonności istnieją wśród Ogrodników Drzewa. Frakcja postrzegana jest jako spiskujący niemal na równi z Zakonem Hermesa tradycjonaliści i jest w tym dużo prawdy, choć takie zachowania ukształtowały się w tej Tradycji dopiero w XIX i XX wieku. Wtedy też zaczęły umacniać się trzy pozostałe frakcje, dotychczas mające marginalne znaczenie. Posługują się bardzo zrytualizowaną magią i odwołują do dawnych religii i misteriów. Nightshade należała do Ogrodników, ale jej uczennice, Hesha i Charlotte, są już w innych frakcjach. Poza Życiem Ogrodnicy specjalizują się w Materii, a kojarzona jest z nimi esencja wzorcowa. Tkacze Życia Druga najstarsza frakcja, choć trudno ich nazwać skonsolidowaną frakcją, gdyż większość z nich jest niezależnymi samotnikami. Ukształtowali się w opozycji do Ogrodników Drzewa, przede wszystkim do ich hierarchiczności. W przeszłości Tkacze Życia byli wędrowcami, pustelnikami żyjącymi w lasach, szukającymi jedności z naturą. Opanowali doskonale magię związaną ze zwierzętami, w tym zmiennokształtność. Choć większość Tkaczy Życia nie angażuje się w sprawy Tradycji, pojawiają się wśród nich jednostki, które decydują się na życie socjalne. Często krytykują oni błędy Verbenae albo angażują się w sprawy, które uznają za słuszne. Większość z nich jest niesamowicie zdyscyplinowana, twarda i odporna. Hjordis Sindrisdottir należy do Tkaczy Życia i stara się utrzymać równowagę między zaangażowaniem a pustelniczymi skłonnościami. Druga specjalizacja to Umysł, ich esencja to esencja dynamiczna Plączący Los Zwani też „Prządkami”. Uważają, że ich zadaniem jest kształtowanie ludzkich losów, a więc i świata. Odwołują się do szamanów, mądrych kobiet, uzdrowicieli, wiedźm którzy w dawnych społecznościach dawali rady, uzdrawiali ciała i dusze, tłumaczyli sny i rzucali klątwy. Współcześni Plączący Los też tak robią, zazwyczaj opiekując się jakąś grupą lub społecznością śpiących. Najmniejsza z frakcji. Z reguły unikają polityki, woląc skupiać się na pracy ze śpiącymi. Ich specializacją jest Los. Esencja: Pierwotna Poszukiwacze Księżyca Najbardziej zróżnicowana i eklektyczna grupa wśród Verbenae, przyjmują najwięcej osób spoza kultur europejskich, są najbardziej otwarci na współczesność (jeśli Werbena posługuje się technomagią, najpewniej należy do właśnie tej tradycji), eklektyczni (Werbena new-age’owa – najpewniej Poszukiwacz Księżyca), akceptujący. To w tej frakcji można znaleźć największą wśród Werben (o ile nie wśród wszystkich tradycji), a dodatkowo dobrze zorganizowaną grupę magów nieheteronormatywnych, wykorzystujących Tradycję do wspierania się w eksploracji swoich – i cudzych – tożsamości. Specializacja: Umysł. Esencja: Poszukująca Cztery światy: Verbenae nie mają jednej dziedziny a trzy, podporządkowane porom roku, używane jako miejsca spotkań w zależności od pory roku. Wiosenna Chata to niewielki domek pośrodku wielkiego, kwitnącego sadu. Dom jest większy w środku, oczywiście, przytulny, pachnący drewnem. W sadzie znajduje się studnia, wilgotna, chłodna, omszała i bezdenna. Letni Gaj to las, w środku którego stoi wielkie drzewo, emancja i sadzonka Drzewa Światów (lub, jak twierdzą inni, forma, jaką przyjął jeden z Czystych). Jedyne bezpieczne ścieżki oznaczone są kamieniami. Pozostałe błądzą w lesie (albo wyprowadzają w umbrę). Jesienny Krąg jest pustą przestrzenią do tańca otoczoną stojącymi kamieniami, z płaskim, kamiennym ołtarzem pośrodku. Zimowy Zamek to baśniowy biały zamek pośrodku pięknego zimowego krajobrazu. Wszystko w krajobrazie jest białe, poza czerwonym starym dębem na zamkowym dziedzińcu. Uczniów i akolitów straszy się mrocznymi, niebezpiecznymi rzeczami w lesie poza zamkiem. Zamek ma oczywiście bibliotekę Te dziedziny są bardzo stare i wyobrażają cztery pory roku w Europie. Ponadto są zdominowane przez Ogrodników Drzewa, którzy sprawowali nad nimi kontrolę od wielu stuleci i uważają, że mają pierwszeństwo w organizowaniu tu rytuałów. (Wypracowanie wspólnych rytuałów, które uwzględniałyby kulturową różnorodność jest zresztą dla Verbenae problematyczne...) Znane Werbeny: Medea – wielu zalicza ją do Aeduna, wielu uważa za Wyrocznię. Jedna z najpotężniejszych czarodziejek starożytnej Grecji, bohaterka mitów, z których znana jest głównie jako czarny charakter, w rzeczywistości nawet przez Greków uznawana za mądrą, potężną kobietę godną czci i szacunku. Medea żyje, jest jednak szalona. Szukanie jej wsparcia kończy się zazwyczaj źle. Myrrdin – lepiej znany jako Merlin. To ciekawe, ale o ile Zakon Hermesa raczej milczy na jego temat, tak Werbeny powołują się na tę legendarną postać niezwykle chętnie jako na przedstawiciela dawnej wiary i dawnej magii, najwybitniejszego przedstawiciela Ery Mitycznej i kreatora najważniejszej legendy która przetrwała tamte czasy. Morgiane – rola tej potężnej czarodziejki jest dyskutowana. Znane Śpiącym legendy przedstawiają ją jako postać złą, choć nawet Śpiący zauważyli pewną nieścisłość w sposobie, w jaki jest opisywana. Powieść „Mgły Avalonu” Śpiącej pisarki Marion Zimmer Bradley powstała z inspiracji przebudzonych przyjaciół autorki i jest próbą rekonstrukcji losów Morgiane przeznaczoną zarówno dla Śpiących, jak i dla Magów. Powieść jest jednak dzieckiem swoich czasów i zawiera dużą dozę przekłamań, niemniej jednak uznaje się ją za najbliższe rzeczywistości opracowanie na temat tej postaci. Gerland z Laramay – były Templariusz, założył fundację Bearwald, zniszczoną na początku XV wieku przez Kabałę Czystych Myśli William Groth – uczeń Gerlanda, jeden z ocalałych z Baerwald, towarzysz podróży Nightshade. Zaginął podczas podróży na wschód, ponoć zginął wpierając bractwo Akashic w walce przeciw Chakravanti i wezwanym przez tych ostatnich demonom (rzeczywisty udział demonów niepotwierdzony). Nightshade – założycielka tradycji, przez ponad pięćset lat przywódczyni w Radzie, mistrzyni wielu wybitnych uczennic i uczniów. Odeszła (nie do końca wiadomo, czy zmarła, czy wycofała się w Umbrę) w latach 90 XX wieku, pozostawiając na stołku swoją najmłodszą uczennicę, Charlotte. Qui-Na – pierwsza (o której wiadomo) uczennica Nightshade. Wiejska magini pochodzenia Chińskiego, której nie było po drodze ani z Bractwem Akashic, ani z Wu Lung. Nie wiadomo wiele o jej życiu, ale z drobiazgów wynika, że było bardzo burzliwe. Istnieją wzmianki o jej romansie z mistrzem Wu Lung Lui Jing Hongiem, co wydaje się dość dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę jej niezbyt ciekawą historię relacji z tą grupą magów. Zginęła w walce z demonem podczas tworzenia Horyzontu. Eloine – druga uczennica Nightshade. Członkini Pierwszej Kabały, ofiara zdrady Heylela, schwytana i torturowana przez Kabałę Czystych Myśli, po ocaleniu i procesie Heylela żyła w izolacji, potem pomagała ludziom ściganym za czary (zarówno magom, jak i praktykom magii statycznej). Schytana po raz drugi, zginęła na stosie. Jej postawa w ostatnich chwilach życia przez długi czas wskazywana była jako heroiczna, obecnie budzi kontrowersje: Eloine nie broniła się przed śmiercią. Hesha Morningshade – Po śmierci Eloine Nightshade albo nie miała uczniów, albo nie byli oni znani. Niemniej jednak w XX wieku pojawiły się naciski, żeby Nightshade wybrała następcę. Oczekiwano wskazania kogoś z Ogrodników Drzewa, z jakiejś starej rodziny czy kultu: Nightshade w końcu należała do tej frakcji. Tymczasem magini znalazła nową uczennicę, dziewczynę praktykującą wiejską magię na europejskiej wsi (Przez długi czas nie wiadomo było, skąd dokładnie wzięła się Hesha. Dziś magini twierdzi, że imię Hesha pochodzi od imienia z jej urodzenia, Estera, i że jest żydowskim dzieckiem, którego rodzice zginęli podczas wojny. Dużo czasu zajęło jej znalezienie tych korzeni). Dziś mówi się, że to było dobre rozwiązanie. Lata 50 nie były dobre dla Ogrodników Drzewa, skompromitowanych uwikłaniem w nazistowskie neopogaństwo. Hesha, dziewczyna znikąd i o niejasnym pochodzeniu (urodziła się tuż po wojnie) była wyborem odcinającym się od czystości krwi, na punkcie której obsesję mieli Ogrodnicy i podkreślającym, że Nightshade chce wrócić do ideałów Verbenae jako wspierających wykluczonych. Mistrzyni Werven kształciła Heshę na liderkę, swoją następczynię. Hesha przyjęła przydomek „Morningshade” pokazując, że zamierza kontynuować dziedzictwo Nightshade. A potem pojawiła się Charlotte Quay i wszystkie nadzieje Heshy rozsypały się. Przez lata obie maginie pozostawały w konflikcie o względy Nightshade. Kiedy Nghtshade ustąpiła, przekazując pozycję liderki Charlotte, Hesha otwarcie wystąpiła przeciw tej decyzji. Konflikt trwał długo, także po odejściu Nightshade. Z czasem Hesha nauczyła się akceptować i szanować rywalkę i obecnie, choć nie waha się kwestionować zdania Charlotte, ich współpraca układa się dobrze. Z drugiej strony Hesha ma potężną opozycję w obrębie Ogrodników Drzewa. Charlotte Quay – Urodzona w latach 50 w Kanadzie, córka wyrzuconej z domu dziewczyny, wychowana w liberalnym, kontrkulturowym środowisku. Miała kilkanaście lat, kiedy udała się na Woodstock i jest jedną z wielu amerykańskich magów, którzy tam się przebudzili. Tam też poznała swoją kabałę, z którą kilka lat potem przybyła na Horyzont. Wtedy zauważyła ją Nightshade. Młoda magini zwróciła uwagę mistrzyni Verben, która dostrzegła w niej coś więcej, niż tylko talent: duszę ukochanej uczennicy, Eloine. Poświęciła Charlotte więcej uwagi, niż chcieliby magowie w jej Tradycji. Więcej uwagi, niż poprzedniej uczennicy, Heshy, co wywołało konflikt między maginiami. Równocześnie Charlotte żyła własnym życiem. Zaangażowana w kontrkultury i walkę z Technokracją, ucierpiała bardzo: na początku lat 90, niedługo po objęciu stanowiska w Radzie, jej życiowy partner i dzieci zostali uprowadzeni i nie udało jej się ich uratować. Pod koniec lat 80 Nightshade ustąpiła na rzecz Charlotte, ku niezadowoleniu Heshy (Ogrodnicy Drzewa wcześniej nie byli zadowoleni z Heshy. Teraz byli gotowi poprzeć ją przeciw Charlotte). Nie miała poparcia w Radzie. Prędko popadła w konflikt z Porthosem, ułożenie się zresztą Rady nie było proste. Mimo braku wsparcia także we własnej tradycji oraz osobistej tragedii, Charlotte utrzymała pozycję i umocniła ją, ostatecznie wypracowując sojusze i w Radzie, i w Tradycji. Ułożyła się z Porthosem, z którym połączyła ją dziwna relacja na pograniczu romantycznej przyjaźni. Porozumiała z Heshą. Eve Quay – najmłodsza córka Charlotte Quay, jedyne z jej dzieci, które ocalało. Nie do końca wiadomo, co stało się z rodzeństwem Eve i ich ojcem: oficjalnie zostali zabrani do MECHA i tam zginęli. Nie ma danych, które by to potwierdzały. Eve była malutka, kiedy została porwana i odbita. Nie pamięta, co się z nią działo – i dobrze, nie obciąża to jej psychiki zanadto. Eve nie chce żyć tą tragedią, a własnym życiem. Nie chce też żyć poprzednimi wcieleniami, choć zdaje sobie sprawę z prastarej więzi, która łączy avatary jej i jej matki. Pranvera Jowan Victoria Amabel Cathair – pochodzący z jednego z dawnych celtyckich rodów mag jest jednym z najważniejszych członków Ogrodników Drzewa. Wzrost znaczenia starych religii w Europie pozwolił mu zostać kapłanem neo-druidyzmu w małej społeczności na Wyspie Man. Cathair znany jest z jawnej opozycji wobec współczesnego świata oraz demonstracji możliwości swoich i swojej grupy w roku 2005, kiedy to na krótką chwilę Wyspa Man została na krótki czas przeniesiona do oddzielnego wymiaru. Nie pomogło to ani jego piarowi, ani stosunkom z Technokracją. Cathair musiał ratować się ucieczką, jego grupa religijna stała się przedmiotem uciążliwych śledztw i zabiegów prawnych które poważnie utrudniły jej życie. Obecnie Cathair wspiera swoją grupę z daleka, zjawiając się na Man tylko okazjonalnie, głównie z okazji świąt. To buduje tylko jego mitologię wśród śpiących. Wśród Verbenae Cathair trzyma się pozycji konserwatywnych. Choć potępia rasistowskie skłonności części Ogrodników Drzewa, uważa, że przynajmniej rdzeniem tradycji powinni być magowie ze starych europejskich religii, a otwieranie się na kultury pozaeuropejskiej z jednej strony zaciera tożsamość Tradycji, z drugiej – umniejsza znaczenie Mówców Marzeń. Anja Dagfinn Maya Vallis Yasna – stara, dość tajemnicza i prowadząca samotnicze życie Werbena, którą zna Twilight Rugnir – Nie wiele wiadomo, kim był ten dawny nordycki mag. Znany jest przede wszystkim jako lokator najstarszej znanej Dziedziny Paradoksu. Są poszlaki wskazujące, że jest przodkiem rodziny, z której wywodzi się Hjordis Sindrisdottir. Alva – magini imieniem Alva figuruje w nielicznych zapiskach. Oficjalnie to sierota przygarnięta przez rodzinę z północy Szwecji, wychowanka skandynawskiej Werbeny. Żadne z nich nie mówią, kim była: córką Eloine i Heylela. Krew Alvy płynie w żyłach rodu, z którego pochodzą Hilja i Hjordis. Hilja Louhi – Potężna fińska magini ze starego rodu, w latach XIX wieku nieformalna królowa północy, propagująca kult dawnych bogów. Jej przydomek wywodzi się od fińskiej bogini podziemi i wiedźmy z północy, został jej nadany przez jej przeciwników: Hilja przyjęła go jako własny. Zginęła w XX wieku z rąk rosyjskich magów (technokratów? Nie do końca wiadomo) eksplorujących Finlandię. Jednym z jej dzieci był Sindri, ojciec Hjordis. Hjordis Sindrisdottir – Najmłodsza magini z dawnego, kiedyś bardzo rozpowszechnionego rodu. Kielo – córka Hjordis. Nie wykazuje oznak rychłego przebudzenia. Szczęsny – bardzo typowy, samotniczy Tkacz Życia z Krakowa